


One Afternoon After Quidditch

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrated short fic. <b>NWS</b> Harry and Ron are rudely interrupted during an after-game shower.  And just what is Draco Malfoy doing in the Gryffindor showers anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Afternoon After Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Livejournal's H/D Holidays for 2007. Warning for nudity.

**One Afternoon After Quidditch**

“Room for one more?”

 

 

“Wha-? No! Get out of here, Malfoy! These are the Gryffindor showers!”

“I don’t see a sign, Weasley. Do you see a sign?”

“Obviously _we’re_ in here, you git – how much more of a sign do you need?

“Hmm – some kind of a sign that you’re leaving now?”

“Oh, bloody hell. Let’s go, Harry. I’m never going to feel clean with this Slytherin slime ball in here.”

“Er . . .” *reaches for shampoo* “. . . I’m still going to be a little while, Ron . . . um . . . *cough* . . . maybe you should go on ahead. I’ll meet you back at the common room.” 

“No way. I’m not leaving you alone with _him!_ ”

“Oh, keep your freckles on, Weasley! What do you think we’re going to do in here, all naked and wet and slick with soap . . . shampoo each other to death?” 

“Ha! Very funny, Malfoy. But you can't fool me – I think you're up to something . . . something that involves Harry.”

*smirk* “ _Maybe_ you think we’re secretly shagging – ?”

 

 

“Arrrgh! Must you always be so disgusting, Malfoy?”

“And _maybe_ you want to stay and watch . . . ?”

“Oh . . . ! *gag* I’m out of here. Harry, just come soon, okay?”

“Sure, Ron. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

*snicker* “Yeah, don’t worry, Weasley. I’ll make sure he comes soon enough. . . .”

…

…

“God, I thought he’d _never_ leave . . .”

 


End file.
